total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler
'''Tyler, '''labeled '''The Jock, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Tyler was also a contestant in Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of TBA. Personality Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, his performance is less than stellar and he would be much better off just watching from the sidelines due to his excessive clumsiness. To his credit, Tyler does have abnormally strong fingers. He also seems to be rather fast and was able to, in his audition tape, jump high enough to touch the rim of a basketball hoop. It seems that Tyler is simply just very uncoordinated. He revealed that during his first piano lesson, he actually broke the piano. Tyler is competitive, enthusiastic, and genuinely wants to be a helpful force for his team. Even though he is popular at home, he has been forgettable among Total Drama's other contestants and in-universe fans. He is hurt more by nothing else than when his girlfriend, Lindsay, forgets who he is. Even though she isn't perfect, Tyler has expressed deep love for her on numerous occasions. He even says his dream date would be holding Lindsay's things while she shops. Tyler has a tendency to be air-headed. All in all, while clumsy and at times dim, Tyler is determined and has a heart of gold. Because of all this, Tyler is one of the most well-liked characters on the show, with way over half the cast of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 being his friend. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Tyler is seen starting the season with a lot of enthusiasm, and is excited to start! It wasn't hard for Tyler to make friends as he makes friends with Sky, Cody, Lindsay, Heather, LeShawna, Cameron, Duncan, Scarlett, Gwen and Noah very early in the season! But Tyler is hated by Dave for a reasons unknown, and this does not sit well with Tyler, as Tyler tries to become friends with Dave, but to no avail. Tyler is very keen on winning the challenges for his team, the Screaming Ducks. He always encourages his teammates to do their best, and Tyler has a great love for the game! This season Tyler is set on making the Merge and actually winning the season, but Tyler will never stray from his heroic side! Tyler was very excited for the challenge to start as he wanted to redeem himself from his past performances. Tyler helped his team by getting a few questions right! In the end the Screaming Ducks won and Tyler was stoked! Tyler was even more stoked when Dave was the 1st voted off on the other team! Early on Tyler made alliances with Noah, Lindsay, Scarlett, Gwen, and Heather, to ensure his safety in the game, But Tyler promises that he would try and not vote them off at all, unless they did not help in the challenges, or wanted to blindside him. Tyler also made very close friendships with Cody, Duncan, and Sky, which could lead to future alliances later on in the season for Tyler. Volleybrawl Tyler wakes up and says good morning to everyone with happy thoughts from the previous episode. Tyler woke up very happy to still be here, and to have everyone as his friend in the game still. When Chef called out to have everyone meet up for the challenge, Tyler tripped over a branch and slid all the way to the challenge area. When Tyler found out the challenge was a Paper, Scissors, Rock game he was happy because he has always won at that with his friends! It was down to Tyler vs Cody for the decisive point in the challenge, but Tyler lost it for his team! Tyler got everyone in his alliance to vote out Samey as she did nothing to help out in the challenge, and that she is to secretive. But another reason why Tyler wanted Samey out is that Samey has an alliance with Dawn and Lindsay, this is very dangerous to Tyler's plans in the game, and decided the best was to take out Samey, as well as to help the team become more powerful and capable at the upcoming challenges. At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler knew he was in trouble! So he agreed to blindside Samey to save his butt by teaming up with Noah, Gwen, Scarlett, and Heather! In the end it was down Tyler and Samey, and Samey was sent home much to her surprise. It was the first blindside of the season, and Tyler was so upset he was in the bottom 2, he could not stop thinking about who voted him off. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Tyler was very tired when he woke up, as he could not sleep, because we was so shocked about being in the bottom 2 last night! He was assured by everyone that they did not vote him off but Tyler does not know who to trust, and just chooses to assume that Samey voted him off! Chef introduced the challenge and Tyler was once again excited to compete! He cheered for Dawn, Noah, and Heather when their turns were up.Tyler started to notice that Dawn and Noah are hanging out a lot more than usual. This makes Tyler very happy, as Noah is starting to show his emotions more and more, but also that Noah would rather take Dawn's side than Tyler's at the Merge. This makes Tyler very shady at Dawns plans with Noah and Lindsay. Which are Tyler's closest allies in the game. Tyler went up against Courtney, and chose the number 3. Courtney ended up winning, and Tyler congratulated her. In the end Noah beat Cody earning the Screaming Ducks a win! Tyler ran over to Noah and gave him a huge hug! Noah was very surprised as he fainted and fell down. Noah came back and Tyler helped him up, and Noah could not believe he won it for his team. At the elimination ceremony Tyler bid farewell LeShawna as she got into the Arrow of Shame! All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Tyler woke up very happy to still be here and that his team won the last challenge! Tyler spoke with Noah when he woke up, and Noah told him he has a crush on Dawn. This excites Tyler as he is proud that Noah is showing his true self, and his emotions/feelings more often. When Tyler got to the challenge, Chris was standing there, and Tyler asked where is Chef. Chris just said "zip it Tyler!". Lindsay think that Chef is dead throughout the challenge, and Tyler had to keep reminding her that he isn't dead. Chris explained the challenge and Tyler didn't like the fact we had to "kill" people in the challenge. Cody argeed to this as he alos doesn't like "killing" people. Tyler wished luck on the other team, and Sky, Cody, Duncan, and Scott also did. Dawn ended up being the killer, and killed Duncan. This aggravates Tyler as he did not see why she would kill Duncan, instead of Courtney who is mean. Both Duncan and Cody were also dissapointed, but they both said to Tyler to stop overeacting a bit. In which Tyler stopped and calmed down. Tyler ended up being the next killer, and killed Courtney. But guessed wrong. They went into a tiebreaker and Tyler was killed giving the Killer Beavers their second point. Tyler congratulated the other team on their point. Noah was chosen to be the next killer, and checked with Tyler to see who he should "kill", and Tyler chose Sky, then Courtney, but chose wrong both times. The Screaming Ducks ended up losing. The Killer Beavers was given a reward of Candy, in which both Sky and Cody were consuming very fast. Tyler says for them to calm down on the sugars, in which both Cody and Sky decline happily. Tyler was reluctant to vote out Dawn at the Elimination Ceremony, for being a nu-sense on the team, and causing a bunch of the loses for the team. Tyler got Noah into voting with him, but Tyler did feel bad for telling Noah to vote out his crush. In the end Tyler was handed the first marshmallow, and Dawn ended up taking the Arrow Of Shame. Noah and Dawn kissed their goodbyes, and Tyler stood in awww. Tyler started to feel even more bad, when Noah was staring off in the distance as Dawn was shot out of the Arrow of Shame. Topple on the Luck Players Tyler was rudely awoken from Chef Hatchet with a Loud Speaker. He jumped out of bed in fright, and bumped into Noah in the dark. They both fell down to the ground. Tyler said sorry, and asked what time it is. Noah replied with its 4:00am. Tyler opened the cabin door and Shouted "ITS 4AM!".Lindsay walked out of the Girl side of the Cabin, with Gwen, Scarlett, and Heather. Lindsay asked whats the problem, and Tyler said that its 4:00am and its already challenge time. Chef just replied saying he doesn't care! Chef demanded that everyone must run to the Chrissuem. Tyler trips over running on a rock, which exploded and Tyler flew in the air and landed on Chef! Lindsay was very worried and shouted out for Tyler. She then started running very fast towards where Tyler landed. Chef just threw Tyler off him, and said he better watch himself. Lindsay helped Tyler up to his feet. Everyone soon joined them and Tyler greeted them all. Chef told everyone to get into the Helicopter that just landed next to him. Chef grabbed Tyler and threw him into the Helicopter, which Chris greeted him inside. Chef locked the teams up in two separate cages, and Chris explained the challenge. Tyler asked if it is necessary to be locked in cages and to have Electric Collars on, which Chef was putting on everyone. Chris just ignored Tyler and got straight into the challenge. Tyler ended up gaining two points for his team. Both Noah and Scott congratulated him in the two point win. Lindsay ended up winning for their team, and Tyler was super stoked that his team won. Before the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler and Lindsay are seen sitting at the Dock of Shame talking to each other about the game, and what they think the next challenge is going to be. They then kissed, and got up to go to the Elimination Ceremony. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler was very nervous because all the people on the other team is his friend, besides Courtney. In the end Cody was handed the last Marshmallow, and Scott was shot out of the Arrow of Shame. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Noah woke up Tyler to say that it is time to go have breakfast at the Main Lodge, Tyler groaned and got out of bed. Noah told Tyler that he could not believe that the only two males on the Screaming Ducks are still in the game. Tyler just nodded and changed into his tracksuit. In the Main Lodge Tyler was chatting with Cody talking about being in the Bottom 2. Chef comes in and says its challenge time. He gave all of the campers a piece of paper, and Tyler asked what are we doing. Chef just growled at Tyler and he then backed down to Chef. Noah made a funny remark and told both Tyler and Cody, in which all og them laughed. Chef looked back at them in anger. Chef explained that he is going to say something and then the campers must write it backwards the way he said it. Tyler ended up coming second every-time to Cameron, who ended up winning every round for his team! This is amazed Tyler and he was very jealous and shocked at Cameron's ability. Tyler congratulated the whole team on the win for the challenge. Tyler's alliance with Scarlett, Noah, Gwen, and Heather wanted to vote for Lindsay. But Tyler said he couldn't vote out his girlfriend, and said they could vote her out if they want. Noah ended up voting with Lindsay, and Tyler for Scarlett, leading to a tie between Lindsay and Scarlett. In the tiebreaker, Scarlett ended up losing and Tyler said sorry she couldn't have made it further. Tyler also congratulated Lindsay on the win by kissing her. Everyone just glared and said aww! Lindsay was very happy to still be in the game with Tyler. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Puzzle Riot Korean Teaching or Learning Appearances Gallery Overall= ONUDTyler2.png|Tyler's Usual Outfit ONUDTyler1.png|Tyler in Oh, No You Didn't tyler___total_drama_png_by_barucgle123-d67k8jn.png|Tyler tripped over Tyler1 (2).PNG|Tyler ready for Dodgeball Tylerbuilding.png|Tyler is building TylerFall.png|Tyler falling TylerWorried_TDWT_Ep015.png|Tyler Sitting Tylersitting.png|Tyler Is worried Tyler SitSafe_TDI_Ep06.png|Tyler Is Safe TylerFront.png|Tyler's Swimming Clothes TylerGround_TDI_Ep03.png|Tyler Is Resting Tylerhappy.png|Tyler Is Super Happy Tylerhi.png|Tyler Waving TylerInjured_TDWT_Intro.png|Tyler Injured Tylernervous.png|Tyler Confused TylerShockOuch.png|Tyler Is Shocked TylerWorried.png|Tyler Is Scared TylerProfile.png|Tyler Profile Picture See also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Protagonists Category:Character templates Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1